


Do I Dazzle You?

by kycantina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Twilight References, the only thing scarier than halloween is a loving commited and stable relationship amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: “That I did.” He wraps his arms around Kakashi’s torso, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I just didn’t think I’d chosen some sort of cryptid who can’t go out in the daylight or use a door properly.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	Do I Dazzle You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blookisses2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blookisses2/gifts).



It was Kakashi tapping at the window at two am for the third time that week that made Iruka reconsider both his taste in men and his choice in profession. He stands to answer his boyfriend, stretching tiredly before going to the window, unlocking it and standing back to let Kakashi crawl through. 

“What are you still doing up?” He asks instead of saying hello, cocking his head to one side and pulling his mask down to kiss Iruka on the forehead. 

“I could say the same to you.” Iruka rolls his eyes, nudging Kakashi off him so he could return to his grading. 

“But?” Kakashi doesn’t give up, perching himself on the edge of Iruka’s desk. 

“But that would be nasty and hypocritical.” He concedes, dropping the pen to smile up at his boyfriend. “I’m gonna lose my security deposit if you keep climbing up through the window though, neighbors don’t like it.”

“That’s part of my charm.” Kakashi laughs softly, interlacing his fingers with Iruka’s. “If it means that much to you I’ll use the door.”

“Really?”

“No.” Kakashi grins at him, clearly pleased with himself. 

Iruka stands up, defeated and tired. “You’re terrible.”

“You chose me.” 

“That I did.” He wraps his arms around Kakashi’s torso, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I just didn’t think I’d chosen some sort of cryptid who can’t go out in the daylight or use a door properly.”

“Maybe you should’ve considered that.”

“Maybe.” Iruka pushes himself up on his tiptoes to kiss Kakashi on the forehead. “But I think I chose well.”


End file.
